Expecting?
by XxSouthparkLoverxX
Summary: Tweek finds out he's Pregnant with Clydes baby. How will he handle nine months of pain?
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual snowing day in South Park. Tweek was at his locker, not feeling himself. He wasn't shaking as much, our yelling. Kyle Broflovski, his class mate was the only one to notice his strange actions; usually Tweek would be screaming "AGH! I can't answer that! TOO MUCH PRESURE!" But he wasn't. The Red headed boy decided to go over and make sure if everything was okay. He book his books in his locker and walked over to the blond

"Hey Tweek'' Kyle said

He jumped a little ''OH! H-hey Kyle..'' He never shouted.

"Everything okay? You don't seem yourself''

"I-I know.. I've been feeling a little ill lately.. it's been getting worse''

"Have you seen the nurse?''

"N-no..''

"Maybe you should''

Tweek thought for a mommnet before he twitching and shaking grew more and more tense.

"U-UM I-I'M GOOD!''

Kyle lifted an eyebrow. Why didn't he want to go? It was like he was hiding something.

"Tweek?.. is everything okay?''

"Y-Yeah.. I-I just think the nurse can't do anything... maybe a full experienced doctor!"

"Okay.. I'll drive you''

"N-NOW?!"

"Yes now, school is over''

"O-OH! Nrggn''

"It'll be fine, man... come on''

Tweek followed Kyles' lead and they left the entrance of South park high school. They both hopped into the car and Kyle turned the Keys and the engine started. The windows slid open because Kyle wanted to let some air in for Tweek.

Twenty minutes had passed and they had both made it to the hospital. Kyle found a parking space quickly and rolled up his windows. Tweek was looking tired, tireder than usual; his eyes were a pale hazel color.

"Uhh.. come on Tweek. Lets get you to a doctor''

Tweek nodded and followed the Jew into hells pass hospital. They then walked up to the counter and asked the kind lady at the desk to see a doctor for Tweek. She agreed and allowed them to wait in the waiting room with a few other patients waiting to see a doctor. From out of all the people in the room, Tweek didn't look the worse, but was still need in care. People coughed and were getting sick all over the place; it made tweek grimace and Kyle just held his nose.

Thirty minutes had passed and the Doctor finally called out for Tweek. Kyle followed him from behind as the doctor allowed them both into he room, taking a seat.

"Okay, Tweek. What seems to be the problem''

Tweek looked at Kyle. Kyle nodded as in to say _go on, tell him. _He took a deep breath and twitched slightly

"U-uhh well.. I-I um.. NRRGN! Um.. L-lately I've been having sleepless night, back pains, and feeling ve-very sick...''

"Oh.. I see. Well, we'll run a few tests and see whats wrong''

"T-thanks.. Nrnng...''

The doctor ran some tests and it took two hours. Kyle was so bored of waiting he had fallen asleep; but then he was woken up by the screaming terror of Tweek.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE?! OH GOD! WAY TOO MUCH PRESURE! AGH!''

"Sir... please calm down.."

He calmed down but then started to cry and whine.

''Doctor, what's wrong? I-is it serious?..''

"N-no, nothing like that, young man. It seem that your little friend here is pregnant''

Kyle stared with his eyes widened ''...what?''

The Jew didn't understand. Tweek was a boy. How was this possible? He didn't want to think too much into detail.. but the doctor left the two alone for a while to talk things out.

''Tweek? What happened man?..''

"I-I don't know man. Nrrng..''

"Do you want to keep the baby?''

"Well.. now that I'm thinking about it... yeah I do want to keep him or her..''

Kyle smiled rubbing his blond friends back.

"That's great news though man.. I'm happy for you''

"P-please don't tell anyone at school! Especially Clyde...''

"Clyde?... why is he-''

"YES! UGH! HE RAPED ME! NRGGN TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Okay, okay dude calm down... I wont tell him, promise''

The scruffy blond nodded his head. ''Thanks Kyle.. you're a real friend''

"Don't mention it, man''

Kyle then helped him onto his feet and headed back out to the car then drove Tweek home.


	2. Chapter 2

After finding out he was pregnant, Tweek decided to tell his parents; at first they thought it was crazy, it was weird to take in that a boy is pregnant, but they were happy for him and they'd definitely be there for him to give the support. But one morning Tweek woke up feeling really bad. Back pains, stomach ache, and a headache that was constant and wouldn't go away. He just lay there groaning. His mother heard and came rushing in.

"Tweek, are you okay?''

"M-mom.. I-I feel s-so sick..''

"Oh hun... you probably have morning sickness...''

Tweek moaned again holding his stomach where a little bump was showing.

"If you need to barf then go to the bathroom. You can be excused from working at the coffee shop today if you're feeling rough''

"O-okay nrggnn''

She left the room and her son tried to rest in peace. But he couldn't sleep.

"Urgg...''

He tossed and turned but couldn't manage to get comfortable. He let out a small groan before sitting up, pouting. He wanted to sleep for once, but simply couldn't. So he decided to get up and go to the bathroom to get a drink of water. But then he started to feel something coming up.

''U-urk.. f-fuck'' He gagged

He hovered over the toilet and vomited. He then dropped to his knees and continued to empty his stomach, retching and coughing violently.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyle was walking through the street headed towards Tweeks. He had brought him a gift; a box of chocolates which were coffee flavored. It was the least he could do for his friend. However, he was still gobsmacked at the whole <em>Tweek being pregnant <em>thing. He didn't want to over react in front of him to make him be under even more pressure. But Kyle couldn't think of a logical explanation how it was possible. Tweeks a boy. But he wondered if his lover, Craig new about it. Maybe or maybe not. He's probably still shaken up by the whole thing. Kyle eventually made it to his house and he gave a few knocks on the door; no answer. He knew his parents would be working at 'Tweek Bros' Coffee shop, but he gathered his mother wouldn't let him work in his condition. He knocked again and the door unusually creeked open.

"Tweek?..'' Kyle called out.

He heard groaning coming from upstairs. He couldn't help but walk in a make his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Tweek? Is that you?..''

The groaning stopped, and Kyle heard the sound of flushing water. The bathroom door open and Tweek peeked his head through the door

"K-Kyle?.. w-what're you doing here?.." His twitching was violent.

"Dude, are you okay?''

He shook his head tugging on his clothes. Kyle asked for him to come down stairs so he proceeded, sitting up the table.

"Dude, I got you something...'' He handed him the box of chocolates

A smile appeared on Tweek sick, pale face ''T-Thanks.. Nrrgn.. b-but I'm not feeling well enough to eat..''

"I know dude.. I know'' he said handing him some coffee.

It took Tweek a while before starting to take a few sips from the cup. It calmed his twitching and finished it within a couple of minutes..

"Thank you Kyle..''

"No problem, man.. so does Craig now about this?''

He shook his head ''No... not yet. I'm scared to tell him''

''Does he know that you were-''

"YES! AGH! PRESSURE"

"Okay-okay.. shh I'm sorry...''

Tweek relaxed.

"Okay man well I hope you feel better and maybe you should consider telling Craig, since you're his boyfriend and all''

"Y-yeah... I'll look into it..'' he said yawning.

"Get some rest dude''

"I-I can't... I never sleep..''

"You should.. for the baby's sake''

He gave a nod then lead Kyle to his front door saynig goodbye to the redheaded teenager and headed upstairs to bed; trying his hardest to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed and Tweek stomach continued to grow. More of a bump was showing, but more pressure was on Tweek. He was still struggling to cope with the morning sickness, constant headaches and back pains; either way it'll be worth it in the end, he'll have a beautiful baby boy or girl to bring into this world. But most importantly, he didn't know how to tell the love of his life, Craig. He couldn't hide it from him forever; but right now he would just relax (or at least try to) drink coffee, and watch TV. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tweek sighed, he had finally gotten comfortable and now he has to get up and answer the damn door. He placed his coffee onto the table and got on to his feet, walking over to the door. He peeked through the peep whole and saw that it was Craig. _O-oh god... what does he want?! _Tweek hesitated to answer the door. He chewed on his finger nails for a moment before opening the door. A raven haired boy stood before him looking worried.

"GAH! H-hi.. C-Craig..''

"Dude, are you okay?''

"Agh! Y-yeah.. why?'' He pulled on his hair.

"You've been avoiding me..'' He looked down.

"N-no.. I-I just have a lot on m-my mind now...''

"Like what? We can talk about it you know...''

"GAH! UH.. N-NO THANKS!''

"Why?.. come on Tweekie, let me come in and spend time with you... I miss you...''

Tweek released the grip on his hair and invited him in. As Tweek closed the front door and started to make his way back to the couch, Craig grabbed him from behind, feeling his body

"I've missed you..''

"GAH! C-Craig, l-let go...''

"I thought you liked me doing this...'' he pouted

"I-I do! J-just no today...''

He let go, flopping himself onto the cough. Tweek had to be excused for a minute, since he had to deal with the morning sickness again. He went to the bathroom to cool himself off. He took several deep breaths to prevent him from vomiting, and placed his right hand on his stomach. Craig then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tweek?.. you okay? You've been in there for a while...''

"U-uhh.. G-give me a second... please..''

"Hey umm.. Tweek?''

"Y-yeah, what is i-it?''

"Have you put on some weight?..''

Tweek froze with his eyes widened. This was it, he had to tell him now. The door clicked open and Tweek walked out, sighing.

"Y-yes... it's true...''

"Well, that's good''

"Huh?!"

"Well.. you're very skinny dude.. it's good that you're finally getting some meat on them bones''

Tweek groaned with annoyance.

"Cr-Craig... I have to tell you something...''

"What is it, Tweakers?''

He took the raven haired teen to the couch and sat him down with his arm around his back.

"Dude, you're kinda freaking me out... what's wrong?''

"I-I'm... I-I'm...''

"You're?''

He sighed ''I'm pregnant...''

Craig just stared with his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, at first he thought it was a joke, but Tweek pulled up his shirt and showed him the bump that was forming. _How?! How is this possible?! How can he be pregnant?! No.. no no why didn't he tell me? Am I the father?! Uh god... _Craig couldn't think straight.

"T-Tweek... h-how did-''

"YOU KNOW HOW! C-CLYDE!"

His twitch grew greater as he pulled on his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could of been more helpful''

"AGH! I-I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LEAVE ME! NRGNN..''

"No... don't be ridiculous...''

He hugged his scruffy blond lover tight, rubbing his back to sooth him; it calmed his twitch.

"T-thank you C-Craig..''

"No problem...''

The scruffy blond just hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Tears overflowed from his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Craig rubbed his back, soothing him.

"I will be with you through this...''

"T-thank you... s-so much..''

He was relieved. Now that he had gotten that of his chest, he could relax with his lover. He got comfortable,so comfortable that he fell asleep, leaning all over Craig. However, he didn't mind. As long as Tweek was happy, he was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tweek was now 19 weeks pregant. He wasn't getting as sick in the morning anymore, however he did get bad back pains and headaches. However, Tweek still didn't know what sex the baby was yet. His lover Craig got an oppointment for hm at the hospital, but he was sick so he couldn't go. Tweek was so nervous about going alone. His twitch was violent and he couldn't help but drink one cup of coffee after another. It drove him insane but luckily Kyle was kind enough to go with him.

"H-hey.. thanks for coming with me man...''

"It's okay, dude. Anything for a friend'' He said smiling.

Kyle drove him to hell pass hospital. His oppointment was at two thirty and Kyle decided to go 30 minutes before just incase they might hit traffic or something. They made it at exactly two-o-clock and Kyle found a parking space and headed into the building with his scruffy blond friend, and the lady at the counter told them to wait in the waiting room. While they were both waiting, Tweek's twitch got more violent. Kyle pet the boy on the back to try and calm him.

"Tweek Tweak?'' a nurse called out from the room.

"O-OH GOD!"

"It's okay, Tweek. I'll come with you''

The blond stood up with his ginger friend and headed into the medical room. The doctor insisted Tweek to lie down on the bed while he would set everything up. Kyle was still asruing everything was going to be fine and there was nothing to be worried about.

"Okay.. Tweek is it? We'll need you to pull up your shirt'' The doctor asked.

"GAH! What?!"

"It's alright, we just need to get a good picture up on the monitor''

"Agh!" Tweek awkwardly pull up his half buttoned shirt.

The doctor rubbed some warm, blue gel on his stomach before putting the altra sound on his stomach. Tweek tried to keep as still as possible. A small heart beat was heard and Tweek smiled with joy, but the doctor pulled a strange face.

"Is everything okay, doctor?'' Kyle asked.

"Yes.. everything seems to be fine.. lets get a good picture up on the moditor'' Said the doctor.

Tweek nodded his head and the doctor set up the monitor, placing the ultra sound on his stomach again. Both boys smiled at what they saw. On the projector, there was a small head with feet and arms forming. But the doctor the gasped at what he discovered. Both boys raised an eyebrow

"What? Is something wrong?...'' Tweek began to twitch again.

"No.. everything is just fine..''

"You're lying..'' Kyle glared.

"No.. but I will tell you that Tweek is expecting Twins!"

Tweek stared with disblief ''T-Twins?..''

"Congratulations.. want to know the genders?''

"T-twins... fuck... me...''

"Umm I'd rather not.. but aren't you happy?''

"N-no, I am it's just, this is going to hurt having two of them! Nrgn...''

"I know.. it'll be worth it in the end though. Do you want to know the genders?''

"Sure... okay'' He smiled slightly.

"You're having a boy and a girl''

His small smile turned into a wide grin, spread across his face.

"Wow dude, congratulations..''

Tweek had never felt so happy in himself before, he wanted to keep them; but had no idea what to call them. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek was starting to feel really uncomfortable. His stomach was the size of a beach ball, and it didn't help that he was a week over his due date. He had restless nights, and that wasn't the worst part; the doctor insured him that he mustn't drink a lot of coffee like he usually does, since it will affect the babies. But the small amount of coffee per day prevented him from twitching like he normally does. But there was an advantage from staying home and doing nothing all day; he had his lover come round to take care for him. Craig made him coffee (When he was aloud to have some) made him breakfast in bed, made dinner, cleaned the house for him, and gave him a back massage whenever he had server pains.

"Feel any better, Tweakers?''

"Yeah... thank you..''

"Anything for you" He smiled

Tweek sighed lying on his back

"You alright?'' Craig asked.

"Yeah.. just really uncomfortable..''

"Hmmm... maybe you should get a check up?''

He nodded, placing his hand on his round stomach.

"I'll drive..'' Craig smiled

He helped the blond onto his feet, put on his shoes and lead him out to the car. On the way to the hospital, Tweek had fallen asleep. Craig smiled to himself _Damn, he's so cute when he's asleep... _He let him sleep.

Craig pulled up at hells pass hospital, found a parking space, and the blond was still asleep. His head was resting against the window, so Craig rolled down the window and Tweek jolted awake and had a confused expression on his face. Craig laughed.

"W-what the fuck?..''

"We're here...'' he smirked.

Tweek glanced an evil look before getting out the car. Craig also got out and locked the car. They both went into the building and asked for a regular check up for Tweek, to see if the babies are healthy. But the good thing is that Tweek wasn't as nervous about getting a check up like he was before. Maybe it was because Craig was there. He always made him calm and less twitchy when he was around him. He lay down on the hospital bed and pulled up his shirt like he did before, and the doctor examined him.

"There doesn't seem to be any problems. But I do understand you might be feeling really uncomfortable at this point''

"Yes.. I do..''

"Well, the babies come when they want to come. It could be a few days, or a week at the latest, no longer. just try to stay comfortable''

"Okay... thanks doctor..'' The boy sighed.

They both left the hospital and Craig drove Tweek home. He stayed with him all night, giving him comfort. They both decided to watch a movie together, since Tweek couldn't do much. They watched, snuggling up together and half way through the movie the blond had fallen asleep. Craig noticed and nudged him.

"Tweakers, why don't you go to bed? Hmm?''

He yawned rubbing his tired eyes ''Yeah.. okay..''

"I'll be down here if you need anything''

Tweek nodded getting up, and headed up to bed. He slipped on his pejama's, went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before laying down in bed. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The babies kicked him slightly and a smile spread across his face.

"Oliver... and Olivia..'' He smiled. "The perfect names for twins..''

He rubbed his large stomach ''You both like that?''

The babies kicked him again. He smiled and eventually sleep had taken over him..

* * *

><p>Hours went by and Craig was still downstairs, watching the movies Tweek had on DVD. Tweek was fast asleep up stairs, but was then woken up by the laughing of Craig from downstairs. He sat up and checked the time. He sighed <em>3:00am?.. why is he still awake?.. <em>

He pulled the blanket off himself and got up. However, as he got up and sharp pain hit him in his stomach; he groaned as he clutched his stomach.

"W-what the f-''

It happened again. This time he winced louder and a warm stream of liquid ran down his leg.

"F-fuck...''


End file.
